The Journey Continues
by BetsyLee
Summary: Come inside and find out for yourself ! Do say you like it though..
1. Kagome, Abducted

_**Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha !! **_

"Inuyasha, can't we take a rest now? We've been walking for hours."  
  
"What do you mean we? You're just a little runt pestering me now and then, sleezing off on Kagome's bicycle."  
  
"What do you mean sleezing off? You know I help once in awhile."  
  
"Quote, "Once in awhile.'"  
  
"Oh, c'mon Inuyasha. We've been walking this whole day. I'm sure Miroku and Sango are as tired as we are."  
  
"See, even Kagome agrees with me."  
  
The half-demon turned around to look at his friends, they did look pretty beat.  
  
"Fine, but if we run to any trouble tonight.. I'm blaming Shippo and you, Kagome."  
  
"Alright, sounds good to me."  
  
The sun was just swetting and the first few stars began appearing in the horizon. The five found a clearing in the forest they were traveling through, and began settling there for the night.  
  
"Kilala, you stay here with Miroku and Inuyasha while Kagome and I go look for firewood."  
  
The monk couldn't help but look at the beautiful demon slayer as she spoke. Her beauty shone brightly as the last rays of the setting sun danced lightly upon her face.  
  
"Sango, I'll go with you and Kagome," Shippo offered.  
  
"Shippo, you idiot. Weren't you the first to ask me for a rest?"  
  
The blonde-tailed demon chuckled nervously. "Well, seeing as you and Miroku have nothing to do here I thought I'd help them out."  
  
"Shippo!" Kagome shouted over her shoulder. She and Sango could barely be seen through the tress in the forest. "You better hurry up or else you'll be stuck with them after all." The little fox demon scurried after them.  
  
"Well, now that we're alone.. Why do you give in so easily to things when it's Kagome asking you for the favor, Inuyasha..? Perhaps it's because you've began to adopt feelings for her?"  
  
"Wipe that stupid grin off your face, Miroku. I got no clue to what you're talking about."  
  
"Oh, really.."  
  
"Lay off! Enough is enough! Unless you want me sharpening my claws on you, of course."  
  
The monk gave a nervous smile. "Now, now. I was just teasing, no need to get all riled up Inuyasha."  
  
The half demon leaped onto his feet. "Who said anything about getting riled up!"  
  
"Wow, we've been gone only a few minutes and already you two are at it."  
  
"Well, don't look at me., Kagome. It was that perverted monk that started it."  
  
_'If only you knew Kagome.. The reason I argue less with you now is because I wonder what's to become of you once we get the sacred jewel back.. Will you stay here with us, or go back to your own time? What's to become of you and me, then?'_  
  
"Hello, Inuyasha?" Kagome waved her hand in front of the half-demon's face. "I asked you why you're not touching your dinner. You've been zoning out and it's worrying us.  
  
Inuyasha drifted away from his thoughts. In front of him was the roaring fire Shippo had made with his fox fire earlier, and all of his friends were staring at him.. Even Kilala!  
  
"What the hell are you guys looking at?"  
  
"Well Inuyasha.. It's not like you to just sit around and not say anything for awhile. Especially when you have dinner sitting on your lap."  
  
"Oh, c'mon Sango. A guy needs some time to think once in awhile."  
  
"That's different Inuyasha. You forget, you're not a guy, you're a half-demon."  
  
"Shippo, you little –"  
  
"Sit, boy!"  
  
"Ow! Why'd you do that for Kagome?!"  
  
"Well, seeing you were about to hurt Shippo, I had to do something. Besides, he's just worried about you."  
  
"Humph! I get it! You're all against me, huh?!"  
  
Without waiting for a reply, the half-demon leaped onto the trees and disappeared into the darkness.  
  
'Oh, Inuyasha.. Sometimes, you can be a little too thick-headed.'  
  
"Well, someone's got to go after him," the monk said.  
  
"I'll go." Kagome stood up and started weaving her way through the trees from which Inuyasha was last seen.  
  
_'Now that Inuyasha and Kagome are gone.. I'll need to somehow get rid of Kilala and Shippo so Sango and I can be alone.'  
  
'Oh, great. I'm left alone with the pervert.'  
  
'Look at those two, Miroku looks as though he wants something from Sango.. Ah? What's that supposed to mean anyway?'_  
  
"Inuyasha! Are you here?!"  
  
_'How am I supposed to go looking for him when I can't see a thing?!'_  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome called again. She heard leaves rustling in the bushes behind her. "Inuyasha, is that you?" As she turned around, a strong hand covered her mouth and she could hardly breathe, anymore. She managed to struggle hard and grasp freedom for a moment, just long enough to let out a piercing scream.  
  
"Aaahh!!"  
  
"What was that?" Shippo asked back at the campfire. Kilala stirred from her sleep and gave a low growl.  
  
"I don't know, but it sounded like Kagome."  
  
"Miroku, Shippo.. You two stay here and I'll go see. Kilala!"  
  
The demon slayer flew off into the night sky.  
  
_'Be careful, Sango.'  
  
'Oh, great. Now I'm stuck here with Miroku.'_  
  
"Well, Shippo.. Be on the watch for Inuyasha, I need my rest."  
  
"Mm.. Right. Hey, wait a minute! Why can't you be on the lookout for Inuyasha?!"  
  
"Because.. On this journey, I work harder than you do. Therefore, I need the rest to regain my strength."  
  
"Miroku, the only work you do is touch Sango's butt and look for women to lecher."  
  
The monk chuckled nervously, a bead of sweat formed on his head. 'Did you really have to say it?'  
  
"Oh, yeah. What did you mean, 'If passion gave way'? You never told me."  
  
"Ah, delighted you asked again."  
  
"Delighted you won't say a thing once more!"  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"Where's Sango and Kilala? And K –"  
  
"Inuyasha, wasn't Kagome with you?"  
  
"You blind or something? I left alone!"  
  
The monk sighed. "Then I'm afraid I'll have to conclude that the piercing scream we heard earlier was from Kagome."  
  
"What?! I leave her with you and you let her get out of your sight?!"  
  
"Now, calm down Inuyasha. That's why Sango and Kilala aren't here. They both left to search for Kagome as soon as we heard the scream."  
  
"Yeah, Inuyasha. Don't blame Miroku. It's your fault. You left and Kagome came looking for you. Oh, but wasn't it your idea, Miroku.. To suggest someone to go and –"  
  
_Thonk!_ The monk hit the little demon with his staff.  
  
"This is no time to converse now, we must go and search for both Sango and Kagome."  
  
'Kagome, where are you? Kagome..'  
  
After making sure Kagome was unconscious, the abductor lifted her onto his horse and took her to his village.  
  
_'This young woman would please the prince greatly.'_  
  
It wasn't long before the man reached his highness' castle.  
  
"Open the gates! It is I, Lord Morimoto Tetsuke!"  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
"Where is the Prince Hyo? Take me to him at once!"  
  
The servants led the way while Lord Tetsuke followed, carrying Kagome in his arms. It was very late into the night. The prince was cross for having been awoken by his vassels.  
  
"What is it? Are we being attacked by demons?"  
  
"No, your highness. It is Lord Tetsuke. It seems he has a woman with him."  
  
Prince Hyo summoned for Lord Tetsuke as he ordered his servants to leave the room.  
  
"Lord Tetsuke, who is this woman I hear of? If she is not worth my time, you will surely be punished for waking me during my sleep."  
  
"Your highness," Tetsuke gently placed Kagome onto the wooden floors. "Recently, you have just turned eighteen. It s my pleasure to present to you this woman. I found he rin the forest, alone. She is great in beauty . Sir, she even carried a bow and some arrows. I presume she is a master archer and can help defeat your foes with you. Think of t as a late gift."  
  
"Wretch! You're awoken me for this?! For a mere presumption?!"  
  
"But sire –"  
  
"Leave!"  
  
Tetsuke bowed and was just about to recollect Kagome when the prince ordered him not to.  
  
"Ay, your highness, I shall leave you."  
  
Kagome soon began to gain conscious a little while after Tetsuke left.  
  
_'Where am I?'_  
  
"You've finally awoken."  
  
"Uh, who are you? What am I doing here?"  
  
"Heed no warning my lady, you are in safe hands. I am Prince Ishiri Hyo os Tatsuya. It seems to me one of my Lord found you in the forest."  
  
"Found me?!" He practically suffocated me to death! I wasn't lost, my friends are probably waiting for me. Take me back at once!"  
  
"All in good time. The forest is not far from here, stay at my palace and they shall find you soon enough."  
  
'Oh, Inuyasha! Inuyasha..'


	2. The Saviour and The Pervert

_**Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha !! **_

"Inuyasha, do you see Kagome anywhere?"  
  
"No! But I sense her, straight ahead Sango!"  
  
"Gotcha!"  
  
_'I'd know her scent anywhere.'_  
  
As the sun began to rise, the four friends could see a village with a castle in the distance.  
  
"She's in there! Somewhere in thatvillage!"  
  
"Down, Kilala!"  
  
"Inuyasha, is Kagome alright?"  
  
"I think so.. I don't smell any blood of hers. Do you detect anything Miroku?"  
  
"No, this village has no demons roaming about."  
  
"You hear that Shippo? Kagome is going to be just fine, don't you worry."  
  
"Are you sure, Sango?"  
  
The demon slayer nodded. She didn't feel the presence of any demon at all. Before they could think of where to look for Kagome, Inuyasha was busy about, sniffing the ground.  
  
"Poor, Inuyasha. He's probably woorried sick over Kagome."  
  
"We all ate, Shippo. All we can do now is follow him until we find her. C'mon Miroku, let's hurry!"  
  
Inuyasha led the others to the castle. It took him awhile, but he finally tracked down where she was.. Despite the fact that the villagers stared and whispered to one another.  
  
"Boy, Miroku. And here I thought all along you were the only one who detected an ominous cloud always hanging over the nicest house in the village."  
  
"Shippo, you idiot! Kagome is in here, her scent is stronger than ever!"  
  
_'Her strong, sweet scent..'_  
  
"What now, Inuyasha? If Kagome is inside, I don't think they would be willing to give her back."  
  
"You're right, Miroku. That's why we've got to jump these stupid gates."  
  
"Kilala!"  
  
They all were soon on the other side of the gates. Not a single human was in sight except themselves.  
  
"Kagome! Where are you, Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"We need to disperse in order to find her as soon as possible. She's been out of our presence for awhile now."  
  
Everyone took the monk's advice and began scattering in all directions.  
  
_'What the hell do you mean for awhile? Not having Kagome besides me for even just one night seems more like an eternity..'  
_  
"Someody, help me.. Please, Inuyasha.."  
  
_'That sounded like Kagome! What the hll, her voice seemed so weak. Oh no, is she all right?'_  
  
Only Inuyasha heard Kagome's voice. Being the half-demon he was, he uses his dog-like ears to listen to others, the only voice he heard now was Kagome's.  
  
"Inuyasha.. Help, Inu –"  
  
_'What the hell happened?! It sounded like she was just cut off!'_  
  
Kagome's weak voice led Inuyasha to the very far end of the castle. She wasn't talking anymore, where could she be?  
  
_'Blood! I smell her blood! Whoever you are, you'll pay for hurting Kagome!'_  
  
"Kagome!" The fresh scent of her blood led him to a tiny room. What Inuyasha saw shocked and scared him more than anything in the world. A young man just a littler older than Kagome was forcing himself onto her. Her left hand was bleeding badly.  
  
"You bastard! I'll kill you for doing this to Kagome! Tetsusaiga!"  
  
_'Damn! It won't transform because he's so weak!'  
_  
Inuyasha withdrew his sword and began punching the prince with such a ferocity, even he knew for certain he would kill the man if he didn't stop.  
  
"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!"  
  
It was Kagome, she was conscious.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
She ran towards Inuyasha and collapsed into his arms. She cried and shook uncontrollably.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha! I thought I'd never see you again! I was so scared.."  
  
The half-demon didn't know what to do. "You damn riht should be scared! How could you have been so stupid to go after me alone? I'm half-demon, I could easily protect myself! What's important is, you're safe now."  
  
Kagome distanced herself from Inuyaha a little and looked into his yellow eyes. "You were worried about me.. Sorry."  
  
The silver haird half-demon pulled her close to him again. "Kagome, of course I was worried about you. I didn't want to lose you when Koga captured you. Not then, not now, not ever."  
  
"Inuyasha.."  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"The little fox demon ran as fast as he could, carrying a silly grin on his face.  
  
"Shippo!"  
  
He leapt and jumped into Kagome's arms, making her release her embrace of Inuyasha. Kagome cried tears of relief and joy while Shippo laughed.  
  
"Kagome! We were so worried about you! Especially Inuyasha, he couldn't stop thinking about you. Ow! Why you hit me?!"  
  
"For being such an idiot!"  
  
"Inuyasha.. Are you saying you weren't that concerned about me, then?"  
  
"Don't be stupid! Of course I was!"  
  
"Kagome!" "Kagome!"  
  
"Sango! Miroku! Kilala!"  
  
"Oh, Kagome. Are you okay? We were so worried about you!"  
  
"Yes, we didn't know who or where you wer taken to. Are you alright now?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you."  
  
"Tsch. Listen to yourselves, asking and telling her the same things over and over ahain."  
  
All of a sudden, Kagome fell unconscious and fell onto the floor. Inuyasha acted quick enough just to catch her before she hit the ground.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Shippo shrieked. "Inuyasha, look at er hand! Shs's losing so much blood!"  
  
"She was so happy at seeing us, she forgot her own pain." Sango shook her head.  
  
"We need to tend to that wound or else it will become fatal. I'll go get some herbs. Sango, help Inuyasha stop the bleeding for now."  
  
"Miroku, I'l got with you!"  
  
"Alright, Shippo. We must hurry."  
  
"Kagome, how are you feeling?"  
  
I'm fine now, Shippo. Don't worry about me."

Two days had swiftly gone by since Kagome was abducted, and they continued their journey on seeking more Shikon jewel shards.  
  
"Kagome, we were all just so worried about you. It's just, we're glad to have you back."  
  
"Look, Miroku, I'm fine. Sheesh, you make it sound as though I'm hopeless and can't defend myself."  
  
_'I guess I am helpless..'  
_  
_'You are helpless, Kagome.. But that's why you have me to protect you.'_  
  
"Inuyasha.."  
  
"What, what is it?"  
  
"We've been going non-stop for two days now. Can we stop somewhere near water so I can take a bath?"  
  
"No and no! The last time we stopped in the forest, you were abducted! I don't want that happening again."  
  
"Inuyasha! My hair feels as though it hasn't been washed for a week! I promise I won't wander off alone this time."  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha. Even Kilala and I need to rest."  
  
"Sango is right. As a monk, I destroy evil and to do that I'll need some sleep."  
  
"Ungh! It's happening again! You're all just going aginst me because I'm a half-breed."  
  
"So what Inuyasha? I'm a full demon and sometimes even I feel like I'm a half-breed, too, when I'm around Kagome and the rest." The fox chuckled nervously. "Uh, not that it's a bad thing of course."  
  
"Fine! We'll find a place to stay!"  
  
The tiresome group walked a long way before they came to a clearing in the forest that was near water. Sango helped Shippo start a fire while Kilala purred at being stroked by Miroku.  
  
'Sango looks pretty.. Like every other even. Oh, I wish I was Shippo right now.'  
  
"Is something the matter, Miroku?"  
  
"Ah, Sango! Not at all."  
  
"No! No! No!"  
  
"What's going on Kagome?"  
  
"Shippo, you know how we though Miroku was the only pervert around here?"  
  
"Hey! Now that's not true. I just happen to be unable to resist my temptations."  
  
"Inuyasha insists on going to watch me while I take a bath!"  
  
"Inuyasha, if you're that worried then I'll go with Kagome."  
  
The demon snickered. "The last time I left her with you and Miroku, she was kidnapped! Forget it, I'll just go with her. Kagome, can't you just wear that bathing suit of yours?"  
  
"Inuyasha! Don't be stubborn! Besides, I forgot that suit at home."  
  
"Tsch! Talk about stubborn."  
  
"Inuyasha.. Sit, boy."  
  
"Ow! Kagome!"  
  
_'She had to say it..'_  
  
The girl stomped off towards the lake.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'll be super mad if you follow me!"  
  
"Wait, Kagome!"  
  
_'Sure, t's nice that he's worried about me.. But you'd have thought he has at least a little respect for my privacy.'_  
  
"Ah, much better."  
  
Kagome waded herself into the lake until the water reached her neck. She brought alone with her soap and shampoo.  
  
_'Shampoo, it's a good thing. That's funny.. Didn't Sango say she'd come with me? She should be here.'_  
  
"Sango?"  
  
_'Wait, if she's not here.. That must mean –'_  
  
"Sit, boy!"  
  
"Awgh!"  
  
The half-demon who was watching Kagome from shore fell out of a tree.  
  
"Inuyasha! I told you not to follow me!"  
  
"And I should do what you say, huh?! I'm not letting you out of my sight for even a second!"  
  
"What! Then how am I supposed to take a bath with you watching?!"  
  
Inuyasha positioned himself and sat up. The stubborn half-breed just sat motionless and stared at Kagome.  
  
"Sit!"  
  
The girl hurriedly got onto shore and dressed quickly before Inuyasha repositioned himself.  
  
"Kagome, where are you?!"  
  
"Hi, Kagome. Back already? Where's Inuyasha?"  
  
"Oh, Shippo.. He's, somewhere."  
  
After getting dressed, Kagome had rushed back to the campfire and left the half-demon at the lake.  
  
'It's good to keep him hanging once in awhile.'  
  
The four friends called it a day and began falling asleep one by one.  
  
_'Why, that Kagome! She made me worry sick about her when she's resting her butt off!'_  
  
The half-demon approached the sleeping girl and kneeled besides her.  
  
_'Kagome.. Why did you run away from me? Am I really that exhausting?'_  
  
"Huh? Inuyasha, you're back."  
  
"Yeah, I'm back. Why the hell did you run away?"  
  
The girl giggled. "Oh, I just needed some time alone. I'm sorry."  
  
"My butt you're sorry. Probably you haven't noticed, but I was worried sick when you got abducted. Kagome, I can't turn my back on you for even a moment. Who knows what kind of demons Naraku has after us, now that he possesses most of the jewel fragments. I-I just don't want to lose you, Kagome."  
  
'He doesn't want to lose me?'  
  
"Inuyasha, I won't run away from you anymore. Sorry."  
  
"Tsch. Just promise me you'll always be by my side.."  
  
"Mm. Inuyasha, I promise."  
  
That night, under the stars and the moon.. A half-demon was seen sleeping next to a young mortal girl.  
  
_'Kagome..'_  
  
_'Inuyasha..'_


	3. Naraku's Trap

_**Disclaimer - Nope.. Still don't own Inuyasha.**_

"Wake up, Miroku. It's morning and we need to set out again."  
  
The little fox demon shook the monk gently.  
  
"Aw, Shippo. I was having a nice dream."  
  
"Don't tell me.. You were lechering some young woman?"  
  
A sweat drop formed on Miroku's head. He looked at the demon slyer and just gave her a nervous chuckle.  
  
"Miroku, Sango.. You and Shippo go on ahead. Kagome's still slepping."  
  
"Why, Inuyasha? She fell asleep at the same time as us. We can just wake her up."  
  
"Yes, trust Shippo to ruin your dreams."  
  
"No, I woke her up late last night. It's only to be expected that she gets enough rest."  
  
_'What is Inuyasha saying? Usually he's in a rush to get a move on.'_  
  
_'If Sango knew I was dreaming about her.. I'd never live it down. Especially when I told Shippo it was a good dream..'_  
  
_'Poor Kagome. She must have stayed yp really late to be so tired like this.'_  
  
"Huh?! What the – Damn it! What the hell are you guys still doing here? Go on! Kagome and I can catch up."  
  
"Alright then, Inuyasha. If you're sure.."  
  
"Yes, Miroku. Just get going already."  
  
Soon, the half-demon was left alone with the sleeping beauty. He kneeled besides her once more, and listened to her soft breathing.  
  
_'Kagome, you must be really tired. I'm sorry I woke you up last night.'_  
  
The girl squinted in her sleep, a tear drop fell from her closed eye and slid down her cheek.  
  
'What the – ?! Kagome, what could you be dreaming about!'  
  
"Inuyasha.." Kagome was talking in her sleep.  
  
"Inuyasha, don't go. I.. I love.."  
  
"Who do you love, Kagome?"  
  
The half-breed was curious than ever. He leaned in closer to listen, afraid he might mishear the word with just a slight movement. Little did he knew, Kagome was soon awake.  
  
"Inuyasha.."  
  
"Kagome, I –"  
  
"You whar, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Ah! You're awake! Uh, I.. Well I, I.."  
  
"Where's Shippo? And Kilala? And Miroku? And Sango?"  
  
Kagome looked around, confused. The place was empty, except for her bike and Inuyasha.  
  
"Don't worry." The half-demon stood up. "C'mon, let's go. You slept in this morning, I told the others to go on ahead."  
  
"You waited for me?" The girl smiled.  
  
"Do you have to ask?"  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha."  
  
"Ah.. Now who wants to eat?"  
  
"Miroku, don't you think we should wait for Inuyasha and Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah, Miroku. Kagome brought some food with her. Unless of course you want to spend some money. Besides, I won't eat unless I have a lollipop after the meal."  
  
"Aw.. But I'm really hungry right now.."  
  
"Fine then, Miroku. You can eat and pay for your food while we eat Kagome's packed lunches."  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"Oh, Kagome!" The little fox demon ran towards her and flung himself into her arms.  
  
"Well, hi Shippo. I haven't seen you since, what.. Last night?"  
  
"Kagome, we were just worried about you. You seemed so tired this morning."  
  
"Sango, I'm fine. Really." The girl smiled at her companions.  
  
"Hm, mm.. Kagome, your mom sure knows how to cook."  
  
"Tha's right, Shippo. Someday, I'd like to cook as good as her for my family," Kagome chuckled.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her. _'Even if you're a bad cook, Kagome.. You're fine just the way you are.'_  
  
They had stopped near a stream to eat breakfast. Shippo was helping Kagome heat her mom's packed lunches, the little runt stole bites ever now and then. Sango sat bsides Miroku and stroked Kilala.  
  
_'For once, I'd like to see Sango stoke me..'_  
  
Inuyasha was sitting by the stream, just staring down onto his reflection.  
  
_'What would I do if I had the jewel back in my hands? Do I really want to become a full-fledged demon? I don't want to lose Kagome, though..'_  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"Huh? Kagome?"  
  
The girl plotted herself next to the half-demon. She handed him a box of food and chopsticks, while she began eating from her box.  
  
"Uh, thanks," he said.  
  
_'What a beautiful day. The sun is shining, not a gray cloud in sight. The water looks so clean and pure.'_  
  
"Kagome! Hey, I'm talking to you!"  
  
"Inuyasha? Oh, sorry! I as just, thinking."  
  
"About what? You didn't hear a word I said, huh?"  
  
"Sorry, Inuyasha, I was just lost in thought."  
  
"Don't tell me you were thinking about, Koga.."  
  
The girl growled. "Didn't I tell you Koga's not my type?!"  
  
_'He just has to ruin everything, don't he?'_  
  
"Like you said, Kagome.. 'You can talk big, but can you back it up?'"  
  
_'He remembered my words? That was so, long ago.'_  
  
"Inuyasha, you.. Remembered what I said?" Kagome's voice softened.  
  
"Well, of course! Gos just to show to you how strong I've become."  
  
_'And I remember everthng else you ever said to me, Kagome..'  
_  
She smiled. "That's right. You have become much stronger."  
  
"So you're saying I was never strong?"  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha."  
  
The sun was high into the sky before the group set out again. It was such a luxurious day, one couldn't help but feel happy. Especially after having such a fulfilling and delicious meal.  
  
Out of no where, Kagome gasped.  
  
"What is it, Kagome?" The demon slyer asked, concern written all over her face.  
  
"I sense a jewel shard.. A really big one!"  
  
"Naraku! He's close by. I can smell that wretched demon."  
  
"Which way, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Over there! Far into the forest!'  
  
"Right! Sango, stay here and protect Kagome."  
  
"Of course."  
  
The sky began to turn gray, an ominous miasma could be detected. The half-demon and the monk fled into the forest, leaving Shippo and the girls alone.  
  
"Wait, Kilala! Go with them." The cat demon obeyed and followed Miroku and Inuyasha without hesitation.  
  
"What do you think Naraku is up to now, Kagome?"  
  
"I don't know, Shippo. But whatever it is, I don't like the feel of it."  
  
"You're right. Shippo, can you feel the air around here? It's thick with evil."  
  
"Hm."  
  
"Naraku!"  
  
"Ah, Inuyasha. So nice of you to join us, Miroku."  
  
"Naraku."  
  
"You filthy wretch! Give me the sacred jewel shard or else I'll send you to your demise." The half-demon drew his sword and pointed it at Naraku, the demon who confidently on a tree branch.  
  
"You dare imply that my death would fall at the hands of a half-breed?"  
  
Inuyasha growled and lunged towards Naraku, swinging his sword at the demon. He missed.  
  
"Now, was that aimed at me, Inuyasha?"  
  
The half-demon was furious than ever. 'I'll kill you yet, Narak! For making Kikyo and I deceive one another. And espcially for making Tsuabki curse Kagome. She doesn't deserve it!'  
  
Naraku jumped off from the branch and landed firmly onto the ground.  
  
"Inuyasha." The demon gave an evil chuckle. "Do you believe you can destroy me as a form of rebuke?"  
  
"You bastard!" Inuyasha lunged towards Naraku nce more. "Wind Scar!"  
  
The bamboon was hut by the strikes of the wind scar and it exploded.  
  
"Well, done Inuyasha! You defeated Naraku!"  
  
"Think again, Miroku. That was just a demon puppet."  
  
"If that was just a demon puppet, why would Nraku lead us so deep into the forest? Something about this does seem right.."  
  
Kilala gave a low growl.  
  
"Inuyasha! Kagome! This was all a trap, go find Kagome!"  
  
The half-demon ran back to Kagome while Miroku flew atop Kilala.


	4. Kagome Brings Inuyasha Home

_**Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha. For you Hoobastank fans out there, I suggest you read this chapter !! **_

"Sango! Where's Kagome?!"  
  
"Inuyasha! Miroku!"  
  
"Where's Kagome?!"  
  
"Kagura, Kagura took her! They haven't gone far. We can still catch up!"  
  
"Get on, Sango. Inuyasha, hurry! Go find Kagome, we'll follow you!"  
  
"Right, Miroki."  
  
"Hey, what about me?!"  
  
"You come with us, Shippo." The demon slayer helped the little fox get onboard Kilala.  
  
_'Kagome.. I can't believe I let you out of my sight once again!'_  
  
"Kagura! Let go of me!"  
  
"Stop moving, wench! You want to fall down to your death?"  
  
"Ugh! I don't care, let go!"  
  
_'Inuyasha, Inuyasha! Where are you?'_  
  
"What do you want with me, Kagura?"  
  
"Hm.. Naraku finds himself afraid of you. He wanted to see to it that I bring you to him."  
  
_'Oh, no. That doesn't sound good.'  
_  
A sweat bead formed on her head.  
  
"Blades of blood!"  
  
"Ah!"  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
The half-demon's attack shredded Kagura's feather to pieces, making both woman fall from the sky. Inuyasha leaped just in time to catch Kagome from falling onto the ground.  
  
"Inuyasha! Where's Kagura?!"  
  
"What do you mean where's Kagura?! You were being kidnapped!"  
  
"I know, but.. She could be getting away!"  
  
"No, she's not! That wench is down there!"  
  
Now that Kagura's feather was destroyed, all she could do now was flee and defend herself.  
  
"Oh, no you don't! Kagome!"  
  
"Hm. Right!"  
  
Inuyasha let her down from his back. Kagome readied her bow and reached for an arrow.  
  
_Plunk!_ The sacred arrow landed right in front of the wind sorceress., making her stop and turn around to face her opponents.  
  
"You!"  
  
"Kagome, stand back!"  
  
The girl retreated and went to stand behind Inuyasha.  
  
"Wind scar!"  
  
By the time Miroku and the others arrived, a dome of light erupted from deep within the forest.  
  
"Sango, Miroku! Over there!"  
  
The three friends rode On Kilala and rushed towards the light as fast as they can.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Shippo!"  
  
"Are you alight, Kagome?"  
  
"Yes, Sango. I'm fine now."  
  
"Where's Kagura?"  
  
"Miroku, Inuyasha destroyed her."  
  
"Well, done Inuyasha."  
  
"Are you alright, Kagome?"  
  
"Hm. I'm fine. Thank you for saving me."  
  
"Damn it! Why the hell are there so many after you, Kagome?! I'm beginning to think that you should go back to your own time, now."  
  
"No, Inuyasha. I can hadnle myself. I want to stay here with you and everyone else."  
  
"Yeah, Inuyasha. Since when did you get to decide Kagome's fate? I know that you'll be missing her as much as I do once she's gone."  
  
_'No, Shippo.. I'll miss her more than you could ever imagine. Damn, why did I have to open my mouth? I just can't bear to see another woman die..'_  
  
"And with Kagome gone, we wouldn't be able to track down more jewel shards."  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha, Please let Kagome stay."  
  
"I get it, Inuyasha! The other night when you took off, you went to see Kikyo, didn't you? And now you want me gone!"  
  
"Kagome, are you saying –"  
  
"Ah, shut up Miroku. I didn't go see Kikyo! You can stay, sheesh!"  
  
The teenage girl thought for awhile.  
  
"Actually, in fact.. I think I'll go home."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Everyone was in shock. Earlier, Kagome had just been refusing to go back home. Why all of a sudden a change of heart?  
  
"Yes, I'd like to ho back home. I just remembered a huge test exam coming up. I need a whole day to review."  
  
"No, way! You're staying, and that's final."  
  
"But, Inuyasha! You just said you wanted me to go home!"  
  
"Ah, that's not what I meant."  
  
"You want me to flunk school or something?!"  
  
_'No, I don't want you to fail school.. But I don't want to start missing you either.'_  
  
"Fine! On one condition though.."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'll have to go with you."  
  
"What?! Fat chance!"  
  
"Then, no."  
  
The half-demon began walking out of the forest and towards the main road, leaving his friends in awe.  
  
"Two days, huh? I think I'd like to go back to my village and visit my kin's graves. It's been awhile."  
  
"I'll go with you, Sango."  
  
The demon slayer eyed the monk suspiciously.  
  
Miroku held up a hand. "Don't worry, I won't do anything to you."  
  
"Well, when you put it that way.. I do have a reason to refuse to let you come."  
  
The monk chuckled nervously and a bead of sweat formed on his forehead.  
  
"Sango, please. I'll just go with you in case anything should happen again. The last time you left us, I couldn't stop thinking that you were in trouble."  
  
"Fine, Miroku. You canc ome along. But I warn you, try anything funny and you'll regret. Kilala!"  
  
"Ah? Kagome, what am I supposed to do when Sango and Miroku are gone?"  
  
"Shippo, you can rest in Kaede's village. I'm sure she could use some help. I promise I'll bring back goodies for you."  
  
The little fox demon giggled with joy as he jumped up and down. Sango and Miroku had already left for her village, without consulting Inuyasha. The girl and little demon rode on her bike and soon caught up with Inuyasha.  
  
"What the hell?!" Inuyasha shouted as he saw onl the two of them approaching him. "Where's Sango and Miroku?!"  
  
"They left for Sango's village. Looks like you've got not choice but to let me go home, Inuyasha."  
  
"Ha! You think that'll stop me? I'm still coming with you Kagome, one way or another. You promised me you'll always be by my side, remember?"  
  
"Oh.. That's right. Geez, I guess I wasn't thinking much considering you took advantage of my while I was half asleep."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Bye, Kagome! Come back soon!"  
  
"We will Shippo!"  
  
"Don't forget my goodies!"  
  
"Oh, Shippo.. I won't! Take care now!"  
  
Shippo and Kaede watched as Inuyasha and Kagome disappeared into the horizon. The sun was just setting and back at home, it was almost suppertime.  
  
"Now, Inuyasha. Once we're back in my time, you have to obey me or else I'm never talking to you again. Well, least not for a long time anyway."  
  
"Ah, whatever. Just hurry up and get on with it."  
  
The two jumped into the bone-eater's well and in a moment, they were in Kagome's time.  
  
"Mom! Grandpa! Sota! I'm home."  
  
The young girl slid her front door open and led Inuyasha inside. No one answered.  
  
"Hello?! I've brought Inuyasha!"  
  
"Really, you did?!" The little brother came pouncing down the stairs and beamed up at Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome, is that you?"  
  
"Yes, mom. Let me help you cook dinner, tonight. We have a guest."  
  
Kagome disappeared into the kitchen, leaving the half-demon and her kid brother alone.  
  
'Did she just call me a guest? I thought for sure she'd call me a mutt or something that's dog-related.'  
  
"C'mon Inuyasha!" The little brother tugged on his red kimono. "Since Kagome is busy cooking, I'll show you to my room!"  
  
Inuyasha gave in, considering the fact that he didn't know what else to do. Sota led the half-breed to a room down the hall, on the second floor. The little boy slid open his door, and surprisingly, it looked cozy enough for Inuyasha. There were posters of famous soccer playes, and on the floor toys were strewn about.  
  
"Sota!" It was Kagome's voice. "Grandpa needs you for something!"  
  
"Sorry, Inuyasha. I'll be right back. Here, you can listen to the radio."  
  
Before the boy left, he turned on a notch and a song began to play.  
  
_'What the – ? Where's that noise coming from?'_  
  
_**I'm not a perfect person  
  
there's many things I wish I didn't do  
  
but I continue learning  
  
I never meant to do those things to you  
  
and I have to say before I go  
  
that I just want you to know  
  
I found a reason for me  
  
to change who I used to be  
  
a reason to start over new  
  
and the reason is you  
**_  
_'Hell, those words say everythng I feel about Kagome!"_  
  
_**I'm sorry that I hurt you  
  
it's something I must live with everyday  
  
and all the pain I put you through  
  
I wish that I could take it all away  
  
and be the one who catches all your tears  
  
**_Inuyasha had had enough. He quickly turned off the knob, knowing that he should reverse it towards the other ways Sota had turned it to make it stop. Inuyasha's heart felt as though it were being shredded into a million peices.  
  
_'Damn! How could a few arranged simple words explain so clearly what I think about Kagome?!'_  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
The half-demon whirled around and came face to face with Kagome. In his eyes, she could see a look of enlightenment. Inuyasha didn't realize how sad and lonely he looked right now.  
  
"Inuyasha.. Are you, all right?"  
  
The half-demon came to. "Of course I'm alright. What makes you think I ain't? Are you alright?"  
  
"Just, fine. Would you like to take a bath before we eat?"  
  
"No, thanks," Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"Humph! Too, bad. I want you to take a bath. You reek of dirt and blood. If you refuse, I won't talk to you anymore. I'll go get it ready."  
  
"Come in here, Inuyasha! Taking a bath won't kill you."  
  
"Kagome, no! I don't want to get into that small thing!"  
  
"Inuyasha, sit!"  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"When I come back in fifteen minutes, I expect you to already having taken a bath! See? Here's the soap to scrub on yourself, and shampoo for your hair."  
  
And with that, Kagome left the half-demon all alone in the bathroom.  
  
_'Why, that Kagome!'_  
  
"How's Inuyasha doing, dear?"  
  
"Oh, he's fine mom. I made him take a bath."  
  
Mother and daughter were busy setting the table for dinner. Grandpad and Sota were sitting and wating for the meal, busy arguing about Sota's future.  
  
"And I say I want to become a soccer player!"  
  
"No! I will not allow it. You're the only son of this family and you must become the next one to take my place when I'm gone."  
  
"But granpda –"  
  
"No but's!"  
  
_'Oh, I'd rather check on Inuyasha than listen to this argument.'_  
  
Kagome left the dining room and headed upstairs.  
  
_Knock, knock!  
_  
"Inuyasha? Are you all done?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
_'Oh, no! Is he alright?!'_  
  
Without thinking, the girl barged into the room, and to her surprise Inuyasha was busy scrubbing himself with soap.  
  
"Kagome!" The half-demon said as he stood up. The girl's eyes widened in horror as she saw his naked body. Yuickly, she closed them shut.  
  
"Sit!"  
  
"Ow!"

"Oh, c'mon Inuyasha. Can't you see the humor in it? I saw you naked and I told you to sit."  
  
"Ow!"  
  
Kagome giggled. "Oh, whoops. I didn't meant to say it."  
  
The half-demon groaned.  
  
"I see no humor in being told to sit when I'm naked!"  
  
"Sshh! Inuyasha, don't raise your voice. My family is sleeping."  
  
"I'd prefer to sleep outside, if you don't mind."  
  
"Oh, actually.. I don't."  
  
The girl went to her bedroom's window and opened it, motioning for him to get out.  
  
"Sweet dreams, Inuyasha. Don't you even dare look inside at all."  
  
_'Sweet dreams to you too, Kagome.'_  
  
"Tsch! Like I'd want to."  
  
_'I do.. I can't deny to myself how much I enjoy seeing your face.'_  
  
"Well! Is thst so?"  
  
_Bam!_ The window had been shut tight.  
  
_'Oh, I'm so tired. But I've got to study tonight even though the test isn't until Monday. I still have to go out and buy Shippo's candies. Oh, my life is getting a bit too complicated. Alright.. Let's see, so a right triangle has a ninety degree angel, while the two other angels are each forty-five dgrees. Knowing that the interior of any triangle is one hundred and eighty degrees..'_  
  
_'Damn, why is Kagome's lights still on? Did she forget to turn them off or something?'_  
  
The half-demon peered inside and saw a young girl scribbling down notes, lost in thought every now and then.  
  
_'Poor, Kagome. School is already hard enough for her. I'm just making it worse.'_


	5. What! Kagome, You've Been TwoTiming On M...

_**Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha.. Just in case.**_

Inuyasha woke up to the noises of birds chirping. It was still early in the morning, and the sun didn't appear just yet. There was a fog, and the half-demon was shivering. He wasn't quite used to the weather in Kagome's time. The half-demon tapped getnly on the girl's window.  
  
"Kagome, you awake?"  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha. You can come in now."  
  
He entered without hesitation. He could see bags under her eyes. He realized she had stayed up all night.  
  
"You look like a mess, Kagome. Are you feeling okay?"  
  
The girl yawned. "Ah, just tired. I think, I'll take a nap now."  
  
She walked sulkily to her bed and collapsed upon it, fogetting the fact that Inuyasha was still in the room. She fell into a deep sleep.  
  
_'Great. What am I supposed to do now?'_  
  
The half-demon just sat in Kagome's chair and stared at her while she slept.  
  
"What could you be dreaming of now, Kagome?'  
  
"Mm.. Inuyasha.."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
The girl rolled over. She was talking in her sleep again.  
  
It wasn't until noon that Kagome finally awoke. The bags under her eyes were gone. Inuyasha enjoyed watchng Kagome sleep so much, he fell asleep himself.  
  
_'I think I'll go take a shower and then change. Oh, that's right. Shippo's goodies.'_  
  
"Inuyasha, Inuyasha." The girl shook him getnly.  
  
"Ka..Gome?"  
  
"You fell asleep, Inuyasha."  
  
The half-demon just looked about the room, still half-asleep.  
  
"Inuyasha.. I have to run to the store real quick. You'll be fine here, won't you?"  
  
That sure got his attention. "Oh, no you don't. I'm going with you!"  
  
"Inuyasha, don't be stubborn!"  
  
"Kagome! I'm not leaving your side for even an instant!"  
  
"Well, fine. You can only come along if you promise me you'll wear a hat."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To cover up your dog ears, duh. You don't want to draw atention, do you?"  
  
"What if I do?"  
  
"Inuyasha.."  
  
"Fine, I'll wear a dumb hat."  
  
"Grandpa! Do you mind telling mom I'll be out for awhile!"  
  
"Sure thing, Kagome. Uh, where are you going?"  
  
"I have to run to the store for something!"  
  
That afternoon, a young girl was seen walking down the streets of Toky with a boy wearing some odd clothing. As though that weren't strange enough, his silver hair shone brightly in the sunlight.  
  
"Inuyasha.. Everyone is staring.."  
  
"See, how it feels? Now, what was it that Shippo wanted you to buy?"  
  
"Goodies. Shippo has a sweet-tooth."  
  
"A sweet, tooth?"  
  
"Meaning he craves for something sweet now and then."  
  
_'Is it possible to have a Kagome-tooth?'_  
  
"We're here! Don't touch anything. Don't take anything without permission, either."  
  
"Tsch! Like I would. Oh! Dried potatoes!"  
  
"Inuyasha, just pick whatever you like and I'll pay for it."  
  
The girl left the half-demon at the chips stand while she went to search for Shippo's goodies and Miroku's tea.  
  
_'Hm.. What should I buy for Kaede and Sango..'_  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Huh? Inu – Oh! Hojo, it's you."  
  
_'Oh, no. Bad timing.'_  
  
"Kagome! I'm so glad to see you again. You're coming to school tomorrow, right?"  
  
"Oh, yes. I can't imagine missing the big test."  
  
_'Who is she talking to?'_  
  
The young girl's voice led Inuyasha to the back of the store.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha.. Great." Kagome chuckled nervously. "You found me."  
  
Hojo looked at the strange boy, then his eyes widened when he saw that the capped boy didn't have any shoes on.  
  
"Uh, Hojo.. This Is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, Hojo."  
  
The black haired boy outstretched his hand for a shake. Thinking it was some sort of fighting stancen, Inuyasha took a step back and pleaced his right hand on tetsusaiga's hilt, ready to draw his sword. It was the young girl's turn to widen her eyes. She placed her hand on Inuyasha's arm.  
  
"Kagome.."  
  
"Inuyasha, it's a handshake."  
  
Inuyasha finally comprehended and shook Hojo's hand.  
  
"Uh, well. We've got to go now, Hojo. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Kagome, wait!"  
  
The girl grabbed the half-demon's arm and dragged gim to the cashier. The schoolboy followed.  
  
"Kagome! Would you like to go see a movie with me, again? I'll come by this Saturday if you want."  
  
_'Oh, no! What's he doing, asking me on a date right in front of Inuyasha!'_  
  
The girl didn't dare look at the half-demon now.  
  
"She can't go on a date with you because she don't want to!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"Well, you can't! We're going back to Kaede's village after tomorrow!"  
  
"Kaede's village?"  
  
Kagome was now sweating. "Uh, he mean's a hospital. That's a hospital's name. Hojo, I'm sorry.. I can't, I'll be busy."  
  
"Yeah! So why don't you just stop bothering her! She's interested in someone else!"  
  
"Inuyasha! Don't make me say it."  
  
"Interested in someone else?"  
  
"Uh, Hojo. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Alright, but I won't give up. See you tomorrow Kagome."  
  
_'Oh Hojo, you've just been rejected and yet you're so determined.'_  
  
"Why don't you go after him, huh?"  
  
"Inuyasha." The girl realized she had been staring after Hojo while she drifted into her thoughts. "I was just.. Thinking."  
  
"Thinking, about how you'd have said yes if I wasn't here?"  
  
"No! How big of a jerk you are! Hojo is a nice boy, unlike you! Ugh, you're so exhausting!"  
  
"Huh? So.. You're saying you're tired of me?"  
  
Kagome could hear the hurt in Inuyasha's voice.  
  
"Inuyasha, that's not what I mean. Now, have you chosen what you want yet? I have to back home and study some more. Plus, I'm hungry and I bet you are, too."  
  
"Forget it, I'm not hungry anymore."  
  
"Inuyasha.."  
  
The girl took the potato chips from the half-demons' hands and paid for it, along with all the other things she's picked.  
  
The walk home was anything but happy. Each one of them was lost in their own thoughts.  
  
_'All this time.. I thought it was only Koga who was after Kagome. Now, I have to worry aout this, honcho? And what did he mean by, again?'_  
  
"Kagome, what did Honcho mean go watch a movie with him, again?"  
  
"First of all, it's Hojo! He meant again because I went on a date with him once."  
  
It hurt Inuyasha, but he wouldn't dare show his emotions. He had to know something else.  
  
"When you went on a date with him.. Did you – Did you know me yet, Kagome?"  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha. I thought you said you don't care about what I do?"  
  
_'That was before, Kagome. I was lying, I care about every little thing that you do.'_  
  
"Tsch. Just forget it."  
  
The half-demon quickly walked up the shrine steps. Kagome was at the foot of the steps, looking up after him.  
  
"Inuyasha," the girl whispered.  
  
"Mom? Sota! Is anyone home?"  
  
A note was stuck to the front door. It read: Kagome, took Sota and grandpa to the park. Love, Mom.  
  
Kagome led Inuyasha to the living room and offered tea.  
  
"No, thanks."  
  
"Alright, then. What would you like to eat?"  
  
"Psh, like you can cook."  
  
"Hm.. What about shrimp ramen?"  
  
"No, thanks. I'll pass."  
  
"Alright, Inuyasha! What's wrong with you?! Ever since you met Hojo, you've been giving me an attitude!"  
  
"Me?! What's wrong with you? You've been so depressed thinking that I was two-timing on you and you're here dating boys like Honcho!"  
  
"Say it right, it's Hojo! Kagome's voice softened. "And not that it's any of your business, but Hojo isn't my type.. Just like Koga isn't, alright?"  
  
Inuyasha felt relieved. He sighed inwardly. But there was still one question gnawing inside his mind. "You're damn right it's none of my business! If you didn't like Honcho, why'd you give him a chance?"  
  
"Inuyasha.. You're.. You're jealous?"  
  
The half-demon blushed. "Wha-What?! Why would I be jealous of you?!"  
  
"Oh, please. Inuyasha, it was because of you! You pushed me back to my time and didn't come for me. I was s mad at you!"  
  
Inuyasha remembered. He sent her home because he wanted Kagome to be safe.  
  
_'So, it was my fault she gave him a chance.. Kagome..'_  
  
"So, what are we having for lunch?"  
  
The half-demon's tone was now gentle. His eyes held a softness there, and Kagome saw it clearly.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha," she smiled.  
  
_'She forgave me.. Again.'_  
  
"How do you like my cooking, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Spring rolls and fried shrimp. Not bad, not bad."  
  
_'Inuyasha..'_


	6. Tragic Strikes

_**Disclaimer - Don't own it. Sorry, this chapter is short.**_

"Hello? Kaede, is anyone home?"  
  
"Oh, Kagome! You're back!"  
  
The girl laughed. "Oh, hello Shippo. I feel like a mother to you, you're always so happy to see me."  
  
"Of course! Oh, and I'm glad you're home, too Inuyasha."  
  
"Oh, thanks. I could tell it was from the heart," the half-demon said sarcastically.  
  
The little fox kept looking at the girl expectantly. "Oh, Shippo. I didn't forget your goodies."  
  
She reached into her backpack, and sure enough she pulled out a bag of goodies just for him.  
  
"So, you little runt.. Where's Sango and Miroku?"  
  
"Oh, they're outside helping Granny Kaede pick herbs."  
  
"C'mon then, Shippo.. Let's go help them."  
  
"Hm."  
  
"Something the matter, Inuyasha?" The girl turned around to look at the half-demon that was trailing behind. "You've been looking down pretty lately. C'mon, cheer up. We're back home, now."  
  
"I never had a home, and I never will. No one accepts me, just because I'm a half-breed."  
  
"Inuyasha.. That's not true. I accept you.."  
  
The half-demon looked at the girl. 'I know you do, Kagome.. But, I just wanted to make sure.'  
  
"Inuyasha.. You're having that look again."  
  
"I don't know.. I feel like, a part of me is being ripped away.. And I just can't help but feel, sad."  
  
The girl was now concerned, she walked up to Inuyasha and placed her hand on his arm. "Inuyasha.."  
  
_'Kagome..'_  
  
"Inuyasha.. Just try to enjoy what's here for now. I can't.. Bear to see you like this." The girl gave him a weak smile.  
  
"Okay, Kagome. I'll try."  
  
"Inuyasha. Kagome. You're back."  
  
"Hi, Miroku."  
  
"How was your test exam, Kagome?"  
  
"Oh, Sango.. It went great. I studied hard, and in the end I passed."  
  
"What ails ye now, Inuyasha?"  
  
"What.. Oh, nothing Kaede."  
  
_'Inuyasha.. What's gotten into you? You're so quiet. I feel as though any time now you could burst out crying.'_  
  
"Mm.. Kaede, your stew tastes great."  
  
"Ay, thank you, monk. It is young Kagome's spices and herbs that adds a foreign taste to my cooking."  
  
It was nightfall, the group settled into Lady Kaede's house and was eating supper. Everyone except Inuyasha.  
  
"Where did Inuyasha run off to?" Kagome asked with concern.  
  
"I don't know. He said he needed some fresh air."  
  
"Which way did he go off to, Miroku?"  
  
"The last time I saw him, he was walking towards the forest that holds the bone-eater's well.  
  
"Mm."  
  
_'Everyone is asleep, now. And Inuyasha haven't yet come back.'_  
  
The young teenage girl got up and fetched her bow. _'I think I'll go find him.'_  
  
"Inuyasha? Inuyasha.." she called into the darkness of the forest. She didn't have to walk long before she spotted him. He was sitting under the sacred tree. "Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome walked up to him, relieved she had found him. "Inuyasha! How dare you run away and got us all worried."  
  
The half-demon didn't reply, he just kept looking down.  
  
"Inuyasha? Inu –"  
  
"Huh? Kagome! What's wrong?"  
  
Before he knew what was happening, the girl had just collapsed onto the ground. He heard a his, and leaves rustling as something slithered away.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome, are you alright?"  
  
_'Oh, no. She's dripping in sweat. Something must have bit her and poisoned her.'_  
  
"Kagome.."  
  
The half-demon couldn't hear her breathe anymore. Her body was beginning to grow cold. He didn't sense any life in her.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome.. You rpromised me you'll stay by my side always.. You promised!"  
  
"Uh, my lord.. I will draw and suck the blood out of her!"  
  
"Myoga!"  
  
Inuyasha watched in horror as the flea bit Kagome's neck and he began to fatten up. The flea burped.  
  
Kagome began breathing heavily.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome." Inuyasha shook her gently, keeping her close to his chest.  
  
"Lord Inuyasha.. She will be alright. Just take her back and give her some medicinal herbs and – whoa!"  
  
Meoga grabbed onto Inuyasha's long silver hair for his life. The half-demon was flying towards Kaede's hut as fast he could.  
  
"Kaede! Kaede!"  
  
"Inuyasha? What is the matter now?"  
  
"Kagome! It's Kagome, she's been poisoned!"  
  
"Wha-What? Where did she go? She was just sleeping here a few hours ago." The demon slayer stirred, still dazed with confusion.  
  
"Kaede, can you help her or not?!" Inuyasha was growing furious. He didn't want to talk, he wanted action.  
  
_'Kagome, just hold on. Don't you die on me you stupid girl.'_  
  
"How is she doing, Miroku?"  
  
"Just fine. Sango is watching over her. She haven't yet woken up yet, though."  
  
"My Lord Inuyasha.."  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot the little pest was here."  
  
"Lord Inuyasha.. I have news that needs to be delivered."  
  
"Spill it Myoga."  
  
"I-it's Lady Kikyo.."  
  
Miroku sat down next to Inuyasha, curious to what the flea had to say next.  
  
"What about Kikyo?"  
  
"My Lord.. Naraku.. Naraku –"  
  
"Just get on with it!"  
  
"Naraku killed Lady Kikyo!"  
  
_'Is that it.. Is that why I've been feeling a sadness wash over me?'_  
  
"Lord Inuyasha?"  
  
"What? What'd you expect me to do?"  
  
"Inuyasha.. You did love her once, mustn't you go and give her a proper burial?"  
  
"No.. Kagome is hurt, I won't go anywhere until she's finally recovered. Can't you see? This is all Naraku's doing. He sent a damn serpent to poison Kagome and when she's in her weak state.. He wants me to rush to Kikyo and rescue her, then he steals Kagome away from me.."  
  
"Hm.. You do have a point there, Inuyasha."  
  
"Inuyasha.."  
  
The half-demon turned around and saw who it was.  
  
_'Kagome..'_


End file.
